A•I
• |Story Romaji Title = Ē ai |Release Date = |Arc = Mad Scientist Arc |Chapter = 113 |RHS Link = http://manga.redhawkscans.com/reader/read/the_world_god_only_knows/en/0/113/page/1 |Volume = Volume 12 |Previous Chapter = Absolute Girlfriend |Next Chapter = Apollo}} A•I is the 113 . chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis In the last chapter, Keima was trying to conquer Akari, who held a runaway spirit. However, Akari claimed to have no human emotion, aiming only for the perfect human. According to Keima, the only way to conquer her was by accessing her own world. Keima returned to the place where Akari stays, while then that he were been waking her up and tells her that he already finished the perfect human. Keima shows it to her, but Akari had knew it was a doll. Keima had been saying that it is a human and has already gave a story for it and starts reading, while that Akari don't want to listen and evenly claims that it is a joke, Keima then goes away and evenly were been going to technique club and ask them to make the doll walk, they refuse him but later they were been accepting it, Keima also ask them to make the doll talk which that they are also doing it for him. Akari doesn’t understand Keima's intention, and asks why he did this. Keima replied that he was overhauling it, but one day will be faultless as well and become a perfect human. Akari and Keima had been talking about the world with the perfect human. In their conversation, their idea about the world synchronizing with each other. At the end of the conversation, Keima stated that ideal world lies somewhere else, but the ideal world isn't necessarily be a perfect world, cause if they don't perfect, they'll become worried and they'll keep moving forward, but after they become perfect, they'll just stand still, and in the end the imperfect is the ideals. Realised what Keima said, Akari then understand her true reason for why she chase after perfection is because she is imperfect herself. Keima then confirm her statement, but he also said she she herself is the ideal human. Akari silent for a while then replied their conversation is an interesting one. After Akari tries to kiss Keima again but then on the cheek, which made him feel uneasy. Akari replied it were bad of her to kiss Keima all the time, but she weren't completely composed with him when they kissed, Keima replied that when he meets her, he might have become imperfect, but his line eventually interrupted when she kisses him which also Akari were been saying farewell. Keima later wake up, Keima wonders where Akari while he were taking to Elsie. Elsie then confirm her sensor reaction is gone dedicated that the spirit might already out. Keima feel confused with the "ending". Elsie then said if the spirit is out, she have to capture it fast. But she then said she hasn't met the host even once, which Keima blames her for not doing her job properly. Later, Nikaido were talking with Akari about their plan to draw the prey which fail, because of Keima's intervene. Akari then stated that they have to vigilant for the time being cause their enemy was already close. At the last panel, the mysterious girl show up. Trivia * The title A-I is referring to the word "Ai" which means "Love" in Japanese. A-I also stands for "Artificial Intelligence". * Keima's perfect human is just a Kewpie doll...with a convincing story to make it so. (chapter 113, p.3) * At the end of the Akari faux-arc, Nikaidou refers to the 1953 romantic comedy movie "Roman Holiday". (chapter 113, p.18) References Category:Summary Category:Chapters